


Secret Water II

by dabs_into_oblivion



Category: Swallows and Amazons - Arthur Ransome
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabs_into_oblivion/pseuds/dabs_into_oblivion
Summary: Short one-shot; the Swallows return to the Secret Archipelago, only to find it changed almost beyond recognition.





	Secret Water II

Round the point they came, John and Titty in the Wizard, followed by Susan, Roger, and Bridget in the Firefly, pointing their prows up Goblin Creek.

"Steer, Titty," said John.

"I'm trying!" Titty pulled her oars out of the water. "It might be easier to steer if you told me where we're going."

"Round Mastodon Island to see Speedy," explained John for what might have been the two thousandth time for all he knew. "Once we've been there, we can skulk around and see where the Eels are lurking."

It was at this juncture that Roger called across to them, "John, it's awfully quiet."

And so it was. Midday, an oddly sunny day, and almost no wind or water movement. As John listened, the only sounds he could hear were the soft splashes of the oars. Just then, the sun went behind a cloud, and Bridget exclaimed, "Look!"

They followed her pointing finger down Speedy Creek, expecting to see the old derelict barge, and instead--

"Where's Speedy?" said Bridget.

"Don might have moved it," Susan said quickly. "Don't let's worry too much. I'm sure if we go back and set up camp in the old place, they'll find us again."

"You can go, Susan," said John. "Titty and I will carry on."

Roger said, "You might try Flint Island; that's where the Eels were last time."

Titty shot him a grateful smile as the two dinghies pulled apart.

The Red Sea was deeper than it ever had been; Titty could hardly believe that she, Roger, and baby Bridget had once walked across it and come out dry. And then the return--getting stuck on the post, and having to be rescued by the Mastodon, and almost being late for the sacrificial dance--

"Titty!" shouted John. "Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry," said Titty. "Amazon Creek, or Straits of Magellan?"

John pulled out his map, faded and creased from years of sitting under heavy books. "Magellan Straits will get us to Flint Island faster," he said, squinting a little, for the sun had come out again. "But wait, Titty--"

Titty, who had begun to pull round, took her oars out of the water.

"I don't think they'll be there," said John.

"Why not?"

"Well, look what just happened back there. Speedy gone without a trace. And no sign of anyone living round here at all."

Titty pondered. "We'll take Amazon Creek to Flint, and then swing round to catch the others if we don't find anything. But first, I have a detour. I just want to check something."

She pulled round and took them past Cape Horn, and up the side creek--

\--and Sinbad's Creek was gone! Well, not gone exactly, but instead of a creek, it was an empty creek bed. Titty's face fell, but she said nothing as she turned the Wizard around and set off for Flint Island.

"No sign of them," said John.

"What do you suppose happened?" Titty wondered, pulling back toward camp.

"I suppose they grew up, like Nancy and Peggy," said John. "It's already happening to Susan, a little."

They were silent as they rowed back along the side of Swallow Island toward camp. The sun was now very low in the sky, and disappointment had settled over them both like a blanket.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at like 1 am because i couldn't sleep
> 
> i hope you like it!


End file.
